deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Space: Break-Aftermath (Transcript)
Transcript : (Bracing music plays as the screen slowly fades in, with a distant galaxy coming into view.) CTARZ MEDIA FILM BROMAN PUMPKIN CEREAL STUDIO IN ASSOCIATION WITH BREAKTRONIC ARTS VISCEREAL GAMES PRESENT : (A brilliant flash is heard and seen as the movie's title spectacularly comes into view.) DEAD SPACE: BREAK-AFTERMATH : (As the title fades out, a large chunk of molten rock drifts past the screen, and the camera pans left, revealing countless smaller rock chunks. The words "AEGIS SYSTEM" appear at the bottom of the screen. Continuing left, the camera finally stops on a ship, and zooms in on it, showing that several bloodied-corpses and other human remains are floating near and around the spacecraft. The camera continues to zoom in, revealing the name of the ship is the "USG O'BANNON," visibly painted on the hull of the ship, illuminated by the ship's running lights. The camera focuses on the corpse of a male crew member, zooming in on his right eye, and shows the reflection of an approaching vessel, the USM Abraxis. Navigating through the asteroid field, the Abraxis, marked with a "05" on both sides of its hull, flies over the O'Bannon and anchors itself on top of it with a loud "thud" as the screen flashes to black.) : (The picture quickly comes back into view, now inside of the O'Bannon, as a ceiling grate is being welded through by a blowtorch. The grate falls to the floor with a loud crash, immediately followed by a squad of five Marines.) Marine Colonel: "Control, rescue team is in the main service corridor. Control: "Affirmative, Colonel. What's it look like in there?" Marine Colonel: "The main power is out. Switching to night vision." : (Upon switching to night vision, corpses become visible lying on the floor; blood is splattered on cereal, the floor, ceiling, and walls. Unitologist symbols can also be seen drawn in blood on several surfaces.) Marine #1 (Private): "Oh my dear God." Marine #3: "What the hell?" Marine Colonel: "Control, we have massive casualties over here." Control: "Confirmed, Colonel. We expected that when we saw the hull damage. Was it decompression?" Marine Colonel: "Negative on that, Control. It almost looks like a wild animal tore through the crew and its cereal. Marine #2: "What the hell happened here?" : (A rapid beeping can be heard as a map of the ship pops up from Marine #1's RIG.) Marine #1 (Private): "Sir, I'm showing five live ones. Marine #2: "Five?" Marine #3: "There's supposed to be 137 crewmen onboard." Marine #4: "Raiders never hit a ship this big before. We should call in reinforcements." Marine Colonel: "Cut the chatter, Marines. Locate those life signs, Private." Marine #1 (Private): "They're in engineering. Near the shockpoint core." Marine Colonel: "That's it then. Lock and load, Marines." : (An explosion is heard that rocks the ship, and the Marines are all knocked off their feet.) Marine #3: "Hey, look out!" Marine #4: "What's happening?" Marine #1 (Private): "The engines are firing!" Marine Colonel: "How is that possible?" : (The scene switches to an exterior view of the USG O'Bannon; only one of its engines is working properly, sending the ship in a misguided roundabout. Debris can be seen flying away from the ship as it continues to spin out of control. The camera flies into the ship's firing engine, and whispering voices are heard as the camera zooms out of the shock point core. The camera continues upward, revealing the five survivors of the USG O'Bannon: Nickolas Kuttner, Isabel Cho, Nolan Stross, Alejandro Borges, and Noah Pawling.) Nickolas Kuttner: "It's over." Isabel Cho: "They're dead. Finally." (Sobbing.) "It's finished." Nolan Stross: "It's not finished. This is too big to end here. We've been in contact with a higher power." Alejandro Borges: (Grabs Stross by the neck with his mechanical arm.) "God damn it! I've had enough of your crazy shit, Stross!" Noah Pawling: "Dude! Chill, Coz!" Nolan Stross: "You can't see because you're not a true vessel." Isabel Stross: "Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP?! We still need to work together, all right?! We've got to get to-" Nickolas Kuttner: "Quiet! Listen. Do you hear that?" : (A loud banging is heard at the door, and it prompts all five survivors to look back at it.)'' '''Isabel Cho: "Oh my God." Nolan Stross: "They've come for us." Alejandro Borges: "It can't be more of them. We destroyed that damn thing!" Noah Pawling: "Whoa! Whatever it is, it sounds gnarly, dudes!" Nickolas Kuttner: "I won't let them hurt her." (Picks up a Plasma Cutter.) : (The door is blown open and the rescue team storms into the room.) Marine Colonel: "This is Abraxis Rescue Team. Identify yourselves!" Alejandro Borges: (Letting out a laugh of relief.) "Thank God you're here!" Nolan Stross: "I knew they'd come." Isabel Cho: "I'm Dr. Isabel Cho, Chief Medical Officer of the USG O'Bannon. There's been an accident." Nickolas Kuttner: "You just get away now. Nobody's taking my baby away from me again." (Points his Plasma Cutter at the rescue team.) Marine Colonel: "Drop the weapon. NOW!" (The marines aim their weapons at Kuttner.) Isabel Cho: "Nickolas, it's all right." (Grabs Kuttner's arm.) Noah Pawling: "Dude, come on! Just chill out!" Alejandro Borges: "Kuttner, don't do it!" : (Pawling and Borges try to stop Kuttner from firing his weapon, but Kuttner fires at one of the Marines; the force of the hit sends him flying and kills him.) Marine Colonel: "Put 'em down." Noah Pawling: "Shit!" Isabel Cho: "No, please don't. You have no idea what we've been through!" : (The Marines fire at Borges, Pawling, Kuttner, and Cho; stunning three of them and knocking them unconscious.) Noah Pawling: "Heh. Missed me." (Playing a holo-game.) Marine Colonel: "Hey kid, is that Dante's Inferno?" Noah Pawling: "Heh. No shit, dude." Marine Colonel: "Sweet! Can I play?!" Noah Pawling: "You got any spare cereal?" Marine Colonel: "No." Noah Pawling: "Heh. As if . . ." Marine Colonel: "Didn't anybody ever teach you any manners, kid?" : (The team aims their weapons at Noah, prompting him to look up and put his hologame away.) Noah Pawling: "Oh shit." Marine Colonel: "Put him down!" Noah Pawling: "Holy cereal!" : (The team fires upon Noah.) Noah Pawling: "Agghhhh!" : (The Marines are shocked to find that Noah is still standing on his feet.) Marine #1 (Private): "What the hell?" Noah Pawling: "I can take a lot more punishment than that. Trust me." : (This further infuriates the Marine Colonel.) Marine Colonel: "This one's gonna require a full charge, Marines." : (The Marines then charge their weapons and fire on Pawling one more time, and he falls to his knees.) Noah Pawling: "Not cool, dudes. Uuhhh . . ." (Noah falls unconscious.) Nolan Stross: (Approaching the rescue team.) "They sent you didn't they? They think that they can control this. They are all fools! Can't you see?! It's already happening! Convergence is here! We shall all be made whole!" : (The Marines then fire upon Stross, stunning him.) Nolan Stross: "Aggh! (Collapses to his knees and lets out a small laugh.) "Fools." (Stross then falls unconscious as well.) Marine Colonel: "Control, we've got one blue casualty and five survivors in custody. Bringing 'em in." : (The scene then transitions to the USM Abraxis flying away from the USG O'Bannon. The ship comes to a stop, and fires upon the O'Bannon with a cannon, but the projectile doesn't hit the ship; rather, it opens up and it begins to orbit around the O'Bannon. It is a small satellite, now surveilling the O'Bannon. The Abraxis then flies away from the scene and shockpoints out of the system.) : (Now in shockpoint, the Marines of the Abraxis can be heard talking to one another about the incident onboard the O'Bannon.) Marine #1: "What the fuck do you think really happened over there? The bodies had these looks on their faces like . . . like whatever killed those people took their cereal and drove 'em crazy first." Marine #2: "What's Command saying?" Marine #3: "Command's treating the whole thing as a 'navigational' accident." Marine #4: "Accident my ass." Marine #3: "It almost looked like they killed each other over their cereal." Marine #2: "If you ask me, something went seriously fubar out there, and the big guys back home are trying to cover their big fat ass- (The Marines step in front of a man and a woman, almost crashing into them.) "Oh, excuse us. We didn't see you." (The pair walks away.) "They sent an interrogation unit all the way out here?" Marine #4: "What kind of shit did those bastards from the O'Bannon get themselves into?" Marine #2: "I don't know, but they are righteously fucked now." : (The interrogation unit continues walking down the hall, and enters a room. Inside, the Lead Interrogator, is seen communicating with the Overseer through a large video screen.) Lead Interrogator: "Scans confirm the target has been destroyed. It's unrecoverable." Overseer: "Unfortunate, but not a complete loss. What of the survivors?" Lead Interrogator: "Only five, I'm afraid." Overseer: "I'm informed our 'specialist' is among them." Lead Interrogator: "Luckily, yes. We're prepping for debriefing now, sir." Overseer: "I am authorizing enhanced interrogation techniques." Lead Interrogator: "I see. Do you think that will be necessary?" Overseer: "We don't have time for subtlety. There have been 'questions' raised about what happened at Aegis 7. When word of the O'Bannon gets out, people will demand answers. If you can't provide them, I shall be forced to 're-evaluate' my confidence in your abilities." Lead Interrogator: "Of course, sir." Overseer: "You have seven hours before your ship docks at the Sprawl. I will be expecting a fresh bowl of cereal upon your arrival. This situation needs to be resolved by then." Lead Interrogator: "Yes, sir, I understand perfectly." (Now speaking to the interrogation unit.) "What are you standing around for? Have the first subject brought in. It's time to go to work." : (The screen transitions to the face of Nolan Stross, now in a holding cell with the four other survivors.) Nolan Stross: "It's everywhere, all around us, inside us- the patterns." Alejandro Borges: "Hey! Guards!" Nolan Stross: "I see it all now." Alejandro Borges: "Will somebody talk to me?" Nolan Stross: "Human life is only a passing phase. The person that's accepted it - eternal existence." (The above text needs to be transcribed by another user, please. Very difficult to decipher.) Alejandro Borges: (Pounding on door and shouting over Stross.) "I'm not supposed to be here. Hey, is anybody out there? I want some cereal. God damn it, somebody open this door!" Noah Pawling: (Sitting down and playing his hologame.) "Coz, quit spazzing out, will ya? Just chill and watch me kick some ass." : (The camera cuts to Isabel, who is sitting down with a worried look while watching Borges and Pawling. She then looks over at Kuttner who is talking to a hallucination, and with a sad look on her face she looks down.) Nickolas Kuttner: "It's okay, Vivian. Don't worry, pumpkin, we're safe now. Everything's gonna be just fine." (Kuttner can be seen running his hand through his hallucination's 'hair.') "Soon we'll be back with Mommy and then we'll all eat together. Always and forever." : (Borges starts pounding on the door again, and Isabel looks back at him with concern.) Alejandro Borges: "This is fucking crazy. I mean, it just doesn't make any goddamn sense. We survived that horror show back on the O'Bannon just to be locked up here? You know the reason we're in here is because that fucking lunatic shot a marine." (Borges points at Kuttner.) "If anybody should be in here, it's him." Nickolas Kuttner: "It's okay, baby girl. He's just a little scared. Don't pay any mind." Alejandro Borges: "Oh for God-''(Starts banging on the door again.)'' I don't have anything to do with this crazy bastard! In fact, I don't even know most of these people!" Noah Pawling: "Heh. You said it." Isabel Cho: "Borges, will you calm down? You're not helping matters." Nolan Stross: "They have deeper reasons for detaining us than Mr. Kuttner's outburst, Mr. Borges. There's a great design behind everything that's happened. And we're each a part of it now." Noah Pawling: "Dude . . ." Alejandro Borges: (Looks at Noah and Isabel.) "Seriously, are we the only ones who didn't go batshit crazy back on that damn planet?" Noah Pawling: "Yeah." Isabel Cho: "Stross is right about one thing. We might have a problem. Noah Pawling: "A problem?" Isabel Cho: "I did a tour on one of these with a med unit a few years ago. We're on board a government interceptor ship, in a holding cell where they detain terrorists and cereal killers." Noah Pawling: "Damn. Talk about hardcore!" Alejandro Borges: "So what does that mean?" Isabel Cho: "It means the government might want someone to blame for what happened on the O'Bannon." Nolan Stross: "And that will most certainly be us, Alejandro. (Stross gently puts his hand on Isabel's cheek and turns her face toward him.) This may well be the last time we see each other." Isabel Cho: (Now irritated, Isabel grunts and slaps Stross's hand away.) "Don't touch me!" Nolan Stross: "Isabel, what's the matter?" Noah Pawling: "Lol, domestic abuse." : (The doors open and three security officers enter the room.) Alejandro Borges: "Well, it's about fucking time! What's going on? Where's our breakfast? Why are you holding us here?" Security Officer #1: (Pulling a taser off of his belt.) "Step back." Alejandro Borges: "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. No problem here." Security Officer #2: "Nickolas Kuttner, you will come with us." Nickolas Kuttner: "Huh-uh. I'm not leaving my little girl." Isabel Cho: "Don't do that! Let me talk to him, okay?" : (As Security Officer #2 reaches for Kuttner, Nickolas swats his hand away.) Nickolas Kuttner: "Get your hands off me!" (Kuttner then kicks Security Officer #2 twice, knocking him on the floor, and punches Security Officer #3, pinning him against a wall while shouting at them.) "I'm not letting you take me away from her!" : (Security Officer #2 runs back to Kuttner and shocks him in the back with his taser. He along with Security Officer #3 then swing at Kuttner repeatedly with their tasers, nearly beating him unconscious.) Alejandro Borges: "Come on!" Noah Pawling: "Hey! Knock it off!" Isabel Cho: "Stop. Stop it! He's had enough. You'll kill him!" : (Seemingly obeying the group's pleas, the two officers end their assault on Kuttner. The three security officers then leave the cell, dragging Kuttner along with them. The four other survivors helplessly watch their comrade being taken away from them.) Noah Pawling: "Damn! Talk about life on the beat!" Alejandro Borges: "What the hell is going on?" Isabel Cho: "I don't know." Nolan Stross: "They need him." : (As Kuttner is being dragged down the hall, he looks ahead to his left to see a little girl in a pink dress standing with her back to him. As they pass her, she remains motionless. Nickolas begins to hear voices whispering as he now sees the girl in front of him again - this time on his right. They pass her again, and she still does not move. Kuttner looks back to his left, and she's back in front of the group. Quickly, he looks to his right again and she's there. However, this time she turns around; blood is running from her eyes, nose and mouth. High-pitched, piercing screams can be heard as Kuttner sees the girl. Passing her again, she is then seen to his left, more blood is running from her forehead. Finally, Kuttner sees her directly in front of him, not too far away. She is pale, her face is covered in blood, and with wide-open eyes, she lets out a final, horridly-piercing screech.) Sources Category:Movies